Maybe fate does exist?
by July-Romance
Summary: SasoDei love! Will Sasori no Danna fall in love with Deidara? Who will first? Read to find out! Based on the actual plot.


It's been ages since I've written my last fanfic! The last one was uploaded somewhere else hehe. This ones based on the original _Naruto _story, well actually it's about Deidara and Sasori's Akatsuki days and of course...LOVE n ROMANCE! How they met is the same as the original story but still it's a bit different ^^ SasoDei 3

I've got a feeling this story's gonna be pretty long…and slow, but still I hope you guys enjoy this :D

Note: The words in italics are the thoughts of the characters ;p I don't own Naruto! Wish I could though.

Chapter 1 –

The First Encounter

The sounds of his steps echoed as he walked above the stairs, leading towards the old temple. The strong wind blew his soft blonde hair in all directions, eventually covering his face. Finally, he reached his destination and took a large step into the temple, full of confidence.

"Ah, he's finally here." A tall blue skinned guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds said. He carried a large sword on his back, wrapped all around in bandages.

"I hate people who make me wait." Muttered an old man also dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. His back was hunched like the shape of an egg on its side. His voice was rough and he turned his gaze onto the blonde boy.

"We've been waiting for you, Deidara." said a man with a crossed out Konoha village headband around his forehead. He stood in between the old man and blue skinned guy, with his cold sharingan eyes locked on the blonde boy, Deidara.

"Yeah, You Akatsuki guys told me to come here, un. Why…do you want me to bomb a country for you guys?" said Deidara jokingly. He crossed his arms and smirked at the three Akatsuki members.

"No. We want you to join the Akatsuki organisation." replied the man with sharingan eyes.

"What? No way. I only want the world to see my wonderful art. Art is an explosion! The minute it explodes it becomes art!" Exclaimed Deidara.

"Ha, he's not listening to you, Itachi." Said the blue skinned guy, turning left a bit to look at the sharingan eyes man.

"He will, Kisame." Itachi annoyingly said back to the blue skinned guy and glanced. He turned back to the blonde boy. "Deidara, if I beat you, then you must join us."

"Oh right. Bring it on, un. I'll show you guys what true art is!"

A large white clay centipede behind Deidara merged underground right through to where Itachi was standing. The centipede jumped out from the underground and swirled around Itachi, binding him. Deidara let out a laugh and looked at Itachi, "So this is all you've got? Now's the final stage, the moment you will spectate my art! Hahaha….Ka-" Before Deidara could finish, Itachi interrupted him. "You might want to take a look at yourself first."

Deidara stopped and quickly looked at himself. He noticed that he, himself was wrapped around, not Itachi. He immediately looked back at Itachi, surprised, that at the very start he was trapped in Itachi's genjutsu. "Tsk…un." He was furious and angry at himself for not knowing that he was under genjutsu.

_I should've known! Now I have to join this stupid organisation who doesn't understand what art is…_

"Haha, That was close. You nearly exploded yourself. Hahaha..." Kisame commented, and continued on laughing.

"Now that I've won, you need to join us." Itachi looked at Dediara and continued on "You will be partnered with Sasori."

"I'm paired up with this kid? He looks like the type to die young." The old man, Sasori, said.

"Tsk..fine, un." Deidara had no other choice but to agree. He looked at Sasori and Sasori looked back at him. "And, I won't die young."

_Ahh…He looks scary and ugly. Wonder how he became part of this organisation..un._

"We'll see."

"Kisame and I've got some business. We're going, Kisame." Ordered Itachi.

"See you." Farewelled Kisame.

The two immediately disappeared, with absolutely no traces of them being in the temple left. Now, only Sasori and Deidara were left alone in the temple. Sasori didn't talk much and was one of the hardest members of the Akatsuki to communicate with. He dragged himself forward to face Deidara. "We need to meet the leader to know what we're assigned for."

"How are we going to meet him?" Deidara looked into the eyes of Sasori. _Such hatred in his eyes, such loneliness…_

"Just follow me." _This kid…he's so young. Reminds me of when I left Sunagakure._

Sasori started walking (A/N: well actually he's dragging/sliding…but it's easier to say he's walking hehe) down the stairs, and Deidara quickly jogged to his side and followed him.

"Hey Sasori! Un, where are we exactly going?" Asked Deidara, annoyed by how Sasori has not told him anything about their desitniation. They've been walking for a few hours already, and the sun's nearly setting down.

"Don't call me that. Have respect for you elders." Sasori didn't answer his question and kept walking.

Deidara was extremely irritated at Sasori's attitude but as he thought about it, he found himself at fault. He should've been calling him senpai.

_Arghh…I suppose he's right .He looks 90 years old. Wait…his name's Sasori? Sounds familiar…Isn't that the dude who left Sunagakure 16 years ago…that Akasuna no Sasori? But he shouldn't be that old…right? EHHHHH! _Deidara jumped up in surprise and turned around to look at Sasori. "Are you…Akasuna no Sasori? That puppet master? Un.."

"Even a kid like you knows me…"

"You could've told me earlier, un. Sasori no Danna."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot…" Sasori threw an Akatsuki cloak with his bony tail, which landed upon Deidara's head. "Here's your cloak."

"You didn't have to throw it! And…it's a bit big, un." Deidara measured the cloak against his body and even though it looked a bit big for him, he decided to put it on anyway._ It's a bit big but oh well…wait…did he just throw that with his tail? He has a tail? WTH? _"AH! You have a tail?"

"You have a problem with my tail? Stop complaining. You complain too much." _Gosh…this kid is annoying. His long blonde hair even makes him look like a girl._

"Un…" _I don't want to be partnered with this old man with a tail!_

-End of Chapter 1-

I know this chapter was kind of boring. I'll promise the next one will be much better! With some SasoDei love :p I hope you guys don't mind! Please review! I'll try to upload chap 2 as soon as possible ^_^ but schools pretty busy n piano exam! NOOOO T^T

Btw I know that I probably got the dates wrong. So in the anime Sasori left twenty years ago…so that time he was 15. So 16 years after…he's 31. Deidara is 15 years old :P So at that time..Itachi was 17ish. I HOPE I GOT THE DATES RIGHT! I apologise if I got it wrong..


End file.
